Początek Końca
by NarutoKashim
Summary: Kakashi pojawia się na polu walki za późno i wraca tylko do wioski z Sasuke bo nie mógł znaleźć Naruto. Jak będzie wyglądała przyszłość Konohy i czy Naruto zginął w walce? Nie umiem pisać takich opisów, więc wybaczcie i przekonajcie się po prologu XD


„Początek Końca"

Prolog:

Historia rozpoczyna się kiedy Sasuke zdecydował się opuścić Konohe i w pogoń za nim rzucił się Naruto. Uzumaki już uwolnił moc 9 ogoniastego, a Sasuke moc z przeklętej pieczęci. Sasuke szykuje Chidori, a Naruto rasengan.

- Czujesz się tak silny, że nie mogę zostać pokonany. - Stwierdza Sasuke patrząc na swoje ręce, po chwili jego wzrok skierował się na blondyna. Skończmy to tu i teraz!! - Krzyknął i robiąc szereg pieczęci wezwał technikę którą nauczył go Kakashi.

- Nie pozwolę ci kretynie zmarnować życia! Powstrzymam cie dla twojego i ...- Przez głowę właśnie mu przeleciały mu słowa, a raczej prośba Sakury i jej łzy, by sprowadził Sasuke. Właśnie myśli o dziewczynie pomogły mu się trochę opanować.

„**Możliwe, że przepłacę to życiem, ale powstrzymam go**" - nagle czakra Kyubiego zanikła, co zdziwiło Sasuke, a w prawej ręce pojawił się rasengan, ale różnił się od wcześniejszego.

- Niesamowite samą siłą woli połączył tą technikę z manipulacją wiatrem?? Ale do opanowania potrzebował by długiego treningu. Co to?? - Nie mógł zrozumieć co się dzieje i nie miał czasu. Po chwili Naruto ruszył w stronę Sasuke z rasenganem. Króczowłosy także wybiegła naprzeciw po chwili już byli blisko, a Sasuke zobaczył, że Naruto oczy zmieniły kolor na zielony i błyszczały jakimś światłem. To była ostatnia rzecz, którą widział, bo po chwili zderzyli się.

Kakashi pędząc z Pakkunem wyczuli zderzenie potężnych sił i obawiał się, że przybędzie za późno. Kiedy dotarł do wodospadu zastał totalnie zrujnowane miejsce. Widać było jeszcze ogień po technikach Sasuke, ale największe wrażenie zrobił krater pod wodospadem do którego lała się woda.

- Tutaj! - Krzyknął Pakkun do Kakashiego i ten podbiegł. Na brzegu leżało ciało jak się okazała nieprzytomnego Sasuke trzymającego w ręku ochraniacz.

- Poszukaj zapachu Naruto – Pies przewąchał teren wokół, ale przez wodę tropu nie mógł znaleźć.

- To nie jest ochraniacz Sasuke ten co trzyma.

- Wiem. Ale czemu nie ma ciała Naruto, albo samego jego. - Zdziwił się Kakashi

- Trzeba zabrać chłopaka do wioski.

- Przekaże Godaime by wysłała ANBU tutaj by przeszukali teren. Musi gdzieś tu być.

Godzina później w Konoha. Kakashi wrócił do wioski niosąc nieprzytomnego Sasuke. Przy bramie Kotetsu i Izumo spojrzeli.

- Znalazłeś go. A gdzie Naruto? - Spytał Izumo. Kakashi tylko pokiwał głową i poszedł dalej.

- Nie znalazłem go – Stwierdził, obaj chuunini zamilkli. Kakashi zaniósł chłopaka do szpitala, a potem udając się do Tsunade spotkał Shizune i Sakure.

- Kakashi-sensei znalazł pan ich? - Spytała Sakura

- Sasuke jest w szpitalu jak chcesz możesz go zobaczyć. Chociaż jest nie przytomny. - Dziewczyna szybko poleciała w stronę szpitala.

- Nawet nie spytała o Naruto hm...? - Stwierdził ze smutkiem białowłosy. Shizune podeszła.

- A Naruto-kun gdzie jest? - Jounin spojrzał na pomocnice Hokage i potem spuścił głowę.

- Nie znalazłem go. Ani ciała ani śladu, jakby wyparował. Nie dowiemy się niczego póki Sasuke się nie obudzi. Muszę zameldować to Tsunade.

- Rozumiem....- Stwierdziła ze smutkiem

Gabinet Tsunade:

- Sasuke nieprzytomny a Naruto zniknął?? Co to ma znaczyć!! I co ja mam zrobić w sprawie Naruto. Uznać go za zmarłego??- Spytała

- Proponuje wysłać drużynę tropiącą ANBU by poszukali śladów. A my będziemy czekać, aż Sasuke się obudzi.

- Cholera to nie tak miało być. - Spojrzała na biurko z papierami. Kakashi wyszedł i skierował się do szpitala.

Sakura w szpitalu siedziała przy łóżku Sasuke. Po chwili weszła pielęgniarka sprawdziła stan zdrowia chłopaka.

- I jak Elen? - Spytała Sakura

- Jest nieprzytomny z powodu zużycia prawie całej czakry, ale jego życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. - Stwierdziła przyjaciółka Sakura

- A gdzie Naruto leży?? Też go odwiedze.

- Naruto?? Nie ma go u nas w szpitalu. - Sakura zrobiła wielkie oczy.

- Jak to?? Przecież Kakashi-sensei wrócił z Sasuke. To czemu Naruto nie ma?? Może jest w domu.

- Z tego co wiem Kakashi wrócił z misji tylko z nieprzytomnym Sasuke. - Sakura otworzyła usta i chciała coś powiedzieć, ale wybiegła szybko z pokoju. Na korytarzu zobaczyła białowłosego.

- Gdzie Naruto? W domu?? A może w Ichiraku? - Pytała nie dając dojść do słowa nauczycielowi.

- Sakura. Znalazłem tylko Sasuke tam, a Naruto...- Przerwała mu.

- Nie!- Krzykneła... Gdzie on jest? To wszystko moja wina. Moja prośba i moja histeria. Zamiast pomóc im wszystko zepsułam przez moje samolubne uczucia. - Upadła na kolana i zaczęła płakać.

2 Tygodnie później:

W pewnej jaskini 9 członków Akatsuki wyciągała 4 ogoniastego.

- Itachi, słyszałem, że twój brat chciał uciec do Orochimaru, ale powstrzymał go Naruto Uzumaki. Stwierdził Pain

- Słyszałem i??

- I Konoha nie może znaleźć Naruto, a on ma przecież Kyubiego w sobie.

- Ale to nie znaczy, że nie żyje.

- Nie ważne, skupcie się na technice. Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy znajdę Ichibiego hm..- Dodał Deidara.

W tym czasie wreszcie ze śpiączki w szpitalu obudził się Sasuke. Kiedy otworzył oczy zobaczył Sakure, Tsunade,Shizune,Jiraiye oraz Kakashiego.

- Wreszcie się obudziłeś. - Stwierdziła Sakura

- Co się stało? - Spytał, w skrócie Kakashi opowiedział mu jak go znalazł i sprowadził do wioski.

- Wybaczcie byłem głupi. Pokonam Itachiego i Orochimaru z Konoha oraz uwolnię się od tej klątwy. - Złapał się za lewą część pleców gdzie ma pamiątkę po Sanninie. Zaczął się rozglądać.

- A gdzie ten krzykacz Naruto? - Spojrzał na innych

- Naruto jeszcze nie został znaleziony. - Odpowiedziała Sakura

- Jak to??

- Możliwe, że go zabiłeś. - Dodał Kakashi

- Zabiłem Naruto? - Chwycił się za głowę.

- Opowiedz nam co się stało. Bo ANBU nie może znaleźć ani ciała ani śladu po nim. Boimy się, że Akatsuki złapała go. - Sasuke spojrzał na Tsunade.

- To co pamiętam ostatnie to jak ja uwolniłem całą moc pieczęci i szykowałem chidori. Naruto wcześniej wyzwolił jakąś dziwną czerwoną czakrę, lecz podczas ostatniego ataku ona zniknęła. Wyglądało jakby się opanował i wtedy stworzył tą sferalną kulę i połączył ją z manipulacją wiatru. Nie wiedziałem że on to umie. Po chwili ruszył w moją stronę. Więc ja ruszyłem w jego. Po chwili zderzyliśmy się i wtedy zobaczyłem, że jego oczy zmieniły kolor na zielony i zaczęły błyszczeć. Możliwe, że to mi się wydawało. Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, ale udało się mi otworzyć oczy i widziałem jak Naruto stoi i kładzie na moim ciele jego ochraniacz, a mój przecięty zabiera i wtedy straciłem już przytomność.

- Czyli Naruto opuścił wioskę? Nie możliwe. Musiało ci się zdawać Sasuke. On zbyt bardzo kocha ją. - Stwierdziła Sakura

- Jest możliwe, że to było złudzenie, ale to nie wyjaśnia braku ciała Naruto. Póki co musimy znaleźć odpowiedz. - Sakura wyszła ze szpitala. Przypomniała sobie znowu wszystkie chwile oraz to że sprowadzi Sasuke z powrotem.

- Jaki jest sens sprowadzenia go jak Ciebie tu nie ma głupku. Co ty sobie myślisz. GŁUPEK!!! - Krzyczała przed szpitalem. Nie przeszkadzał jej deszcz w tym.

Amegakure:

Nagato jak i Konan wyczuli niesamowitą i dziwną czakrę we wiosce.

- Ja zatrzymam deszcz a ty sprawdzisz kto to. - Wykonał pieczęć i przestało padać. Konan zamieniła się w tysiące kartek papieru i zaczęła szukać. Nie znalazła intruza, lecz kiedy wróciła do wieży Nagato używając ciała Yahiko stał naprzeciwko człowieka w kapturze.

- Co się dzieję? - Spytała niebieskowłosa

- Mamy gościa, który ma dla mnie propozycje. Jestem pod wrażeniem, że odkryłeś mnie.

- Jestem w stanie wyczuć duże ilości czakry z dalekich odległości. Także domyślam się że to nie jest twoje prawdziwe ciało. Co myślisz o mojej propozycji. - Spytał nieznajomy

- Dla mnie nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Ale jest warunek. Zrobię to dla Ciebie, ale jest warunek. Zostaniesz członkiem Akatsuki i będziesz mnie słuchał.

- Niech ci będzie.

- Za mną. Wtajemniczę cie we wszystko. - Cała trójka weszła do najwyższej wierzy w Amegakure

C.D.N

Długi Prolog. Można powiedzieć, że za długi i można było to podzielić na części, ale niech będzie jak jest :D Liczę na komentarze i opinie XD Miłego czytania.


End file.
